


There's no more to say

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bad Decisions, Curious Maximilian Veers, Dildos, M/M, Piett tries to spice things up, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Piett wanted to spice things up and things went wild.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 3





	There's no more to say

Piett pulled the coat closer to his body and tried to blend with the crowd in a shady alley filled with humans and nonhumans alike. It had to be near judging from the smell and piles of filth in the darker corners. His resources described the shop as something one would not want to enter even during the bright day. The place which swallows people and regurgitates their bones several days later in the gutters. Charming, Firmus Piett thought, but it was the only place where he could get Axxilan lotus aside of Axxila´s most dangerous remaining primeval forest near the equator. He skilfully avoided pick pocketing Twi'lek and turned to the dark narrow street smelling of feces, urine and rotten meat. His shoes were making wet sounds as he paced up a steep hill. He didn't want to ponder too much what squeaked under his heel as he stepped on something soft. He was finally at his destination. The graffiti covered wall hid a discreet metal door with an old fashioned handle. The harder part came now. He pushed the button masked as a nipple of voluptuous human female painting and the small slit opened in the door. The negotiation started in rapid huttese and after ten minutes of hard bargain he got a sealed box and his credits disappeared in the slit, which closed with a crack. Piett put the box into a plain sack with satisfaction. He had everything he needed for his plan. 

The clothes were discarded and the box carefully placed on the table. He would not open it not yet. Maximilian would come in an hour, which meant he had plenty of time to get himself ready. He slipped into the bathroom oblivious to the outside world. When he opened the door something huge landed on top of him and tore the bathrobe from him. He kicked and punched by reflex and managed to sneak around his assailant. 

“Piett, damn you,” the man howled and clutched his crotch desperately.

“Maximilian?” Piett finally recognized in the darkness of the corridor, who jumped him.

“Whom do you expect!” The voice was animalistic with pain and something, which was akin to desperation.

“I am not sorry if you want an apology,” he kneeled next to him and started to check him. He froze. The smell was unmistakable. The thing in Maximilian’s fingers was unmistakable. The Axxilan lotus, rare and fully bloomed. The pollen rose from it as the hand moved to hurting crotch. Piett knew he lost. The wave of an arousal hit him from Hoth cold to Tatooine heat. 

“You idiot, it was meant as surprise and it had to be in box, “ Piett managed to pull coherent sentence, before kissing Max roughly “ I need to fuck now.” The lotus was a powerful aphrodisiac, when it wilted in a box for several hours. When fresh it brought a searing need. 

“Good luck,” Veers’ crotch was on fire for a combination of arousal and well kicked balls. Piett had a good aim and powerful kick. Piett sighed and crawled back to the bathroom for lube and something with shape, which could be used as stress relief for the next couple of hours. He thanked whomever deity, which made him forget the nicely shaped dildo in the drawer. He pulled it out desperately and grabbed the lotion. He was covered. 

“Maximilian, I think you deserve this as punishment for touching my things,” he leaned against the wall and poured copious amounts of lotion on his fingers and dildo. The brief stretching was enough and he slowly sunk down on that thing as he sat down with spread legs. He started to move up and down while stroking himself. His lust crazed brain registered a desperate howl produced by the man next to him, but he was too busy to pay too much attention.

Several hours later.

Piett looked like he went through hell and back. The bags under his eyes were several shades darker and he was all pale, but something told Zevulon that the deep exhaustion had some other source then Piett´s usually vigorous working schedule. His father holding an ice pack over his crotch was definitely a clue. He was about to ask, but his father growled.

“Zevulon… don´t!”


End file.
